


Holiday Spirit

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I tried to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella had originally thought of it as a good idea to be the one to hang the Christmas decorations. But now, as she was climbing up the ladder, trying to reach the top of the very, very high Christmas tree, she realized it might not have been the best idea. </p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

Ella had originally thought of it as a good idea to be the one to hang the Christmas decorations. But now, as she was climbing up the ladder, trying to reach the top of the very, very high Christmas tree, she realized it might not have been the best idea. Kit was momentarily out of the room, fetching the hot chocolate for them to drink. 

Ella felt her legs shake as she tried to reach the top of the tree, trying to put the star up. She and her father had always been the ones decorating the Christmas trees, but they had never had anything quite like this. Especially not this tall. It almost reached the ceiling, and all the decorations were breathtaking. 

Ella had actually been at a loss for words when she'd first entered the room, which had been Kit's initial attempt. He knew this was Ella's first proper Christmas in a while, surrounded only by the people she loved the most, so he wanted to make it special for her. Not only special, but perfect. And in his mind that meant a very tall Christmas tree. 

Ella was half in mind to just call for Kit to do it, because she knew that if she'd try to reach forwards even one more step, she'd fall, and most likely break her neck. But not wanting to bother Kit, or anyone else for that matter, she took the last step, and just as she'd expected, the ladder gave out. 

She let out a soft cry as she fell, expecting to hit the cold, hard surface of the floor, but instead she found himself in the arms of her husband. He was looking at her with a panicked expression, holding her body close to his chest. "Ella?" he asked with a shaky voice. "What on earth were you doing? You -- You could have died!"

"I was trying to hang the Christmas decorations", Ella breathed out, pressing her forehead against Kit's chest, utterly full of relief. "Thank you, Kit."

Kit had no words. He had walked into the room just as Ella's ladder had given out, and at that moment he had dropped the cups of hot chocolate and had rushed to catch her. But if he hadn't been there in time, if he hadn't caught her... He couldn't even think about it. 

He only held Ella closer to his chest as he carried her all the way to the couch, kissing her head as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"I thought... Ella", he could scarcely find the words. What was there to say? I'm glad you're not dead? If you had died, so would I? You scared me half to death? Nothing could truly match what he was feeling. All he knew was that he'd never let that happen again. He'd never let his wife be put in harm's way again, especially not because of something like Christmas decorations.

He closed his eyes, still holding Ella in his arms. She was silent, too, still in shock. She had never truly grasped at the idea of falling and dying. She had just wanted to do something good, to prove that she could be of use, too. But obviously it was not so.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, pressing her forehead against his neck, breathing out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know", Kit whispered back. "It's not your fault, darling", he ran a hand through her hair, finally regaining his breath. "You should have waited for me. I could have done it."

"I wanted to help", Ella smiled softly.

Kit groaned, shaking his head as he held her. "No more helping, Ella! Not like this. Let's just stay right here, please. Just right here."

Ella nodded, kissing his lips before placing her head back against his shoulder. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Kit chuckled. "I saved both of ours. If you would have died, I'd have no reason to live."

Ella knew it wasn't true, but she could hardly think what she'd do without him, so she had to assume the same went the other way around, too. "I know", she said softly. "I won't be climbing up that ladder again."

"No", Kit agreed as he kissed her cheek. "You certainly will not." He still had his arms around her, watching the ladder that was now lying on the floor. It had always been wobbly. "Merry Christmas, huh?"

Ella laughed softly, nodding. "Merry Christmas." It wasn't so bad at all. They were both in the arms of someone they loved, on Christmas eve, sharing a nice alone time by the fire. 

Perhaps the circumstances that had led them there hadn't been most ideal, but it was the thought that counted. And both of them had nothing but good thoughts to give to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was simply to write about Kit coming to Ella's rescue, and I wanted to do something a bit beside the book, so I went with this. I am aware that we don't know if there is any religion in their world, even though the book did mention heaven. I am just imagining that they're Christians, so that I could use this plotline. I am not assuming or claiming anything :)


End file.
